Form This Way
' "Form This Way"' is a parody of "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga, written and sung by Martyn Littlewood (inthelittlewood). The song was uploaded onto Martyn's channel (InTheLittleWood), but after seeing it themselves, the Yogscast contacted him and suggested he upload the song onto the BlueXephos channel so that it would get more views, to which he agreed. In January 2014, Lady Gaga noticed the parody and tweeted about it. This video has been privated on the BlueXephos channel due to copyright claims from WebSheriff. Whilst other music videos copyrighted by WebSheriff were eventually made public again, Form This Way was never made public again and still remains private to this day. Lyrics It doesn't matter if you love Notch, Or the mythical He-Ro-Brine.. Just raise your picks up! Cus the blocks form this way see. 'Verse 1 (First Load Up)' My best friend told me a year ago, he'd found an awesome game. I bought a code and when I logged on, it was a giant world made up of blocks. I turned my render distance up to far, He said "Let's go build an epic base" Roof over head with a wooden door, That's when I stood up and said! 'Chorus' I'm so in love with this game, don't care if I sound lame. I load up, Mine, Craft! All the blocks just form this way! I've got some wood to collect, I'll stack a 64 per set, I load up, Mine, Craft! All the blocks just form this way! Oh a Zombie run away! Found a sword, I'm gonna slay! All the blocks just form this way! Oh a Creeper stay away! Blow up my stuff, no not today! Mine, Craft. All the blocks just form this way! Whether you craft, or dungeoneer... x3.5 'Verse 2 (Going Underground)' We craft a furnace, to smelt some gear. And put our iron picks to use. We start descending into the unknown, But I'm running out of block to use! (Can't use Gravel, it just falls down!) I don't believe it, I think I see'im. It's the mythical, he-ro-brine. (He! Ro! Brine!) I found some lava by this red stone and, (What else?) If we strike Diamond then it's mine! (Cha Ching!) Chorus Oh! Yes! Everybody! Over here! I've found some Lapis! (That's a very niccccccce) Uh, oh, NO!!! 'Verse 3 (Going To / In Nether)' Whether you craft, or dungeoneer. Wear leather chaps, or diamond gear. You've got some torches, you are set. Obsidian you've gotta get! Say goodbye to the luscious trees, The lights are out, got quivered knees. A hellish world, is here to play. Just see how the blocks form this way. 'Break Down' I see a ghast in the sky, I shoot my arrows up high. I load up MineCraft, Click on Singleplayer Survive. I browse this MCF page, Check out the seeds that you've played. I load up Minecraft. Brand new world, let's title this Save. Chorus So buy the game.. And form this way.. Minecraft! Trivia *"Form This Way" was Martyn's first collaboration with the Yogscast, following its success, his channel grew and grew in subscribers (according to Martyn, when Form This Way was first put up on the main Yogscast channel he went from 1-2,000 subs to 30,000 within a day), and after a period of just over a year, Martyn began working for the Yogscast full-time. *The third verse may have been the inspiration for Martyn and the Yogscast's second song "Screw the Nether." *The iTunes link to the song can be found here. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Animation Category:Minecraft